nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nintendo Wiki:List of Badges
Ongoing Badges & Users Contributions Some of these methods for earning badges, like Achievement Naming Contest for example, should remain 'OPEN '''for like a year ''(or even indefinitely). With that example, All that was given was 10 days before it was closed & badges were given out. Yet two users commented a month later, and still received them after it was closed? Not complaining over that, as I love their ideas & they deserve them. But why close it at all? In other examples: *The Chrono badge is well earned by that contributor, so it's fine there's only one given there. Although everyone I've met loves Chrono trigger, so I say make a 2nd badge for it too! *The MASB4C Contest Badge was given out, although the Wikia battle to discuss the characters based on what the users want wasn't finished. I believe that can be restarted even though Nintendo just added the character(s). This also makes an active discussion, although it helps to share a link it in areas outside of the Wikia to bring in more users to get more partcipation. (Maybe make a "Sharing X links" badge?) * Punchbag Badge - No information was given on how to earn this I'm just thinking everyone who makes a honest worthy contribution should have a chance to earn a number of badges on the Wiki, let alone their first badge. Some other ideas is to have a 2nd row for Badges & of course the Nintendo Wikia would need more badges in the first place. I could care less about them personally, although like Achievements, I believe they're another way to establish communication between users, Wikia activity, and by benefit - participation & willingness to keep coming back. Anyway, since I've said my share in this post, I'd also like time to point out it's been a year & I haven't seen any Community Messages yet either which means that all Admin are fine with things the way they are or just lack time or teamwork to come up with them? I understand many things especially these three things: 1) People do & willl get busy 2) Communities will always need Admins, 3) I agree that non-virtual life comes first. But I also understand Admin have responsibilities too, and at least three pillars of this I believe are: 1) Accepting & addressing criticism while handling issues or concerns with professionalism 2) Encouraging users to contribute through communication: Events, Blogs, User Talk, Chat Room times, etc 3) Finding ways to bring more awareness to the Nintendo Wikia to do so. IE: Links, Contests, Banners people can share, post, or embed outside of the Wikia to bring friends from other areas in! This is just a game Wikia about a company that makes games, so in itself, contributing is a game. But let's improve our gameplay whenever possible shall we? Shoot, Nintendo makes Pokemon and tell me: How easy is it to beat Brock to gain your 1st badge? Jeydo (talk) 14:54, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for your interest in the wiki! :I created the badge system a while ago as a way of rewarding participation in ways that were not covered by the existing achievements system. The initial use of the badge system was with the Sandbag Badge. That badge was distributed from July 26, 2012 to February 9, 2013. I can't remember exactly how I advertised it's distribution, but it was distributed via this page Nintendo Wiki:Sandbag, whereby one would click on the image of the Sandbag and leave a comment on the page they are brought to. This event had a bit of participation and was eventually closed, as no new users were participating in it for a while. :The second use of the badge system was set to be for wiki projects. A while ago a forum section was created for wiki projects. The idea was that contributors would be able to work together in groups to try to work on improving certain types of articles. If I remember correctly, I created that forum section after seeing Dubya Scott's creation of his successful Chrono Trigger project. The idea was that the members of any project that was decently successful would receive a badge for doing so. I tried setting up a project for people to join, but there really didn't seem to be much interest in the system, and I probably didn't advertise it enough. So no badges have really ever been given out for projects, except for the Chrono Trigger project, which Dubya Scott was the only one who worked on. (See: User:Dubya_Scott/Chrono_Trigger_project) :The next use of the badge system was for the MASB4C Contest. The contest actually was finished (See: this page, and this page). Though the actual original bracket was not finished, as the voting system was changed towards the end. Looking back on it, I could have handled it a bit better. Mostly so with the fact that I originally said that a badge would be awarded to anyone who commented on the original blog post for the contest would receive the badge, however I eventually realized that there would just be too many comments to comb through (209 to be exact) so I set up a forum thread where people could post to get the badge. I set the duration to get the badge for a week, which I'm kind of realizing now was probably a bit of a mistake and could have been handled better. :The next and final use of the badge system was for the Achievement Naming Contest. The contest ran from April 16, 2014 to May 26, 2014. It was eventually closed as no new comments were made on it for a while. (The last comment on it was from May 14, 2014.) Keeping it open indefinitely probably would have been a good idea. Though I think now all of the badges are named, though they still need custom images (Oh the things I wish I had finished...). :I liked the idea of the badge system, but unfortunately as I was the one who was doing most of the work on it, as I got more busy IRL I didn't really work on it as much and it kind of ran out of steam. I'd love to see the badge system come back into use, but I don't really have much time to work on it. Though if anyone else wanted to take over it I'd be glad to help get them set-up with it. :Unfortunately the admins of the Nintendo Wiki do not really have much communication with each other. Mostly we communicate via talk pages and public forum topics, but not very often. The admins are all skilled editors who I have been delighted to work with, however unfortunately we don't really have any sort of regular communications with each other. :I would definitely be open to having some sort of established chat room times, but the issue with that is mainly one of timing (working around IRL stuff). If you want to try to get such a time established, let me know and I'll see what I can do to get such a thing going. :Sorry for blasting you with a really large wall of text. I just thought that you have put a good bit of effort into your questions, so I wanted to try to give you some good answers in response. :Essentially if you have any concrete ideas on what you want to see done here on the Nintendo Wiki, feel free to contact me and/or any of the other active admins. I may be able to help you out, but unfortunately my spare time is a bit more sparse than it used to be, so I probably won't be able to help out too much. :Thank you for your time, and your interest in the wiki! If you have any other questions, requests, etc. please let me know on my talk page. : :: No, it's fine Rocketslime. Great dedication & information. And your welcome! How about 8-11pm EST & 8-11am for the early risers since we might have international members here too!? Jeydo (talk)